Une énième fois
by RevilEyes
Summary: Quelques 70 ans après... Ensemble, une dernière fois? Peut être pas...


Une énième fois

3 personnes marchent dans l'ancienne gare de King's Cross, leur pas résonnant sur le carrelage fendu. Les murs sont tagués ou noirs de crasse. Par endroits, des SDF à l'œil mauvais sont regroupés sur de vieux matelas miteux. Sur les rails rouillés persistent quelques vieilles michelines épuisées. Ces 3 vieillards particuliers refont un chemin qui les ramène 70 ans en arrière. Leurs yeux brillent d'émotion dans ce pèlerinage.

Cette gare est à l'abandon, la nouvelle ayant été reconstruite à 10 km, une gare plus moderne… Ces vieillards sont deux hommes et une femme. Ou plutôt, une Lady.

Arrivés devant une barrière entre les voies 9 et 10, ou plutôt 6 et 10, le numéro 9 s'étant retourné avec l'usure d'une vis, ils regardent de gauche à droite, par habitude. Puis là, ils traversent.

Devant leurs yeux, la voie 9 ¾. Le Poudlard Express est là, vieux, rouillé. Ils peuvent encore voir la foule se pressant, le train crachant son majestueux panache blanc… Ils se regardent et d'un commun accord transplanent.

Pré-au-Lard. Marchant dans les rues désertes, ils prennent un sentier de terre battue. Après 20 minutes de marche silencieuse, ils s'arrêtent devant un imposant portail. La femme sort de son sac un étui noir, l'ouvre, découvrant sur du velours rouge une baguette posée. Elle s'en saisit et envoie une gerbe d'étincelles rouges avec.

Peu après, une forme indistincte s'approche, un spectre. C'est Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête. Une boule se forme dans la gorge de nos 3 compagnons. Les reconnaissant, le spectre leur ouvre les portes et fond en larmes.

- Comme je suis heureux de vous revoir!

- Bonjour, Nick.

Puis nos amis traversent le parc. Ils se dirigent vers le lac, près d'une magnifique tombe blanche et d'un haut monument avec les armoiries de Poudlard.

Sur ce monument figure une longue liste de noms où le plus récent fait fondre la dame en larmes: «Comte Malefoy, Drago, Lucius». Plus haut, «Weasley, Ginevra» et «Londubat, Neville, Edouard».

La tombe blanche n'affiche plus le nom seul d'Albus Dumbledore, mais aussi celui de Minerva MacGonnagall. Lors de la gravure du nom du défunt professeur sur le monument, un sortilège avait déplacé le nom sur la tombe d'Albus. Alors, la rumeur sur leur mariage secret fut fondée. «A la vie, à la mort».

Les 3 pèlerins restent muets, pleurant les maris, les amis, les frères et sœurs, devant ces monuments ravivant tellement de souvenirs. Puis, ils continuent leur promenade. La cabane de Hagrid est complètement délabrée.

Ils entrent dans le château. Chaque pas est un pincement au cœur. Peeves est là. Il erre dans la Grande Salle, mais a perdu sa joie de vivre. Les élèves lui manquent certainement.

Puis ils montent les étages. La Grosse Dame, en les voyant arriver crie:

- Bonté divine! Les Sauveurs!

- Bonjour, Miss…

- Bonjour, les enfants. Euh… Suis-je bête! Vous êtes sur un plan technique plus vieux que moi! Désolée, l'habitude…

- Ce n'est rien.

Après avoir revécu, l'ombre d'une heure, leur enfance, ils ressortent dans le parc et vont s'assoir près de l'arbre où Sirius et James avaient jadis humilié Rogue.

- Au revoir, les amis.

- Au revoir.

- Adieu.

La Gazette du Sorcier.

SCOOP! «Mr Harry Potter, Mr Ronald Weasley et Lady Hermione Malefoy, derniers survivants des «Sauveurs», nom donné à l'Ordre du Phénix, ont été retrouvés morts hier, un des spectres, gardien de Poudlard ayant alerté le Ministère de la Magie. C'est donc toute une génération qui prend fin. Les familles des défunts, dont le chagrin est immense, se sont refusées à toute déclaration. La mort des 3 protagonistes reste encore inconnue, mais il semblerait que les 3 amis aient tout simplement refusé de continuer à vivre. Leurs corps inertes reposaient près d'un arbre au bord du lac, se tenant la main et arborant un sourire serein. Suite à cet évènement, le ministre Colin Creevey a annoncé la réouverture de l'école Poudlard et a été retrouvé mort, 1 heure après, dans les mêmes conditions que l'Elu et ses amis. C'est donc en septembre que la réouverture officielle de l'école de magie aura lieu, nous n'avons pas d'indications plus précises, mais il semblerait que ce soit un lundi 4.»

...

- Ah! Colin! Nous n'attendions plus que toi!

Colin Creevey regarda, sans voix, celui qui venait de lui parler.

Les yeux bleus pétillants, la longue barbe argentée, la robe avec des petits soleils pour motifs, les lunettes en demi-lune… Pas de doute: c'était bien Albus Dumbledore. Il se releva, sonné. Albus lui fit un sourire.

Puis des applaudissements crépitèrent. Il se retourna. La Grande Salle était au complet, ils avaient tous 20 ans, jeunes, beaux, comme avant.

Il se retourna et vit ses professeurs et quelques invités dont Sirius Black, les parents Weasley, et un homme et une femme, qu'il identifia sans problème comme étant les parents de Harry, au vu des cheveux indomptables de l'homme et des yeux émeraudes de sa compagne. Il alla prendre place à la table Gryffondor.

- Comment…?

- Magie!, lui répondit Harry.

Puis il vit que quelque chose clochait.

- Hermione! Où est-elle?

- Retourne-toi!

Là, chez les Serpentards, Hermione était dans les bras de Drago.

- Sommes-nous au paradis des sorciers?

- Oui, en quelque sorte!, rit Ron.

- Bon appétit!, clama Dumbledore.

Et le bruit des couverts se fit entendre, une énième fois…


End file.
